


Best for Business

by timelodge



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flug works for puretech corp but is secretly evil, Gore, Hopefully i can make this fic work lmao, M/M, PureTech credit to NineLaws, Trans Flug, Violence, Violence but not graphic, i wasn't gonna really make a big deal out of it but his injuries would affect his binder, in the first chapter at least, lowkey paperhat at first, okay so this is my first fi since i was like 12, so forgive me if im rusty, so i kinda had to be realistic here, will build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelodge/pseuds/timelodge
Summary: Flug and Dr Feller are employees at PureTech, but are using their opportunities to aid villains. When their employers find out, chaos erupts in an attempt to kill the scientists. But while such an asset to the villains, Black Hat will have to step in. What will happen?





	1. Caught Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic in a while, so I'm a bit nervous, but I hope you enjoy! Feel free to send me requests or just hit me up on my tumblr! @ timelodge.tumblr.com !

Some people say the things that make you odd as a child make you successful in adulthood.  
Flug, however, failed to see how. He was not unique; there were plenty of other successful inventors and scientists. In fact, people only knew him as the anxious inventor always either adorning a hood or a paper bag over his head.  
This was okay with Flug. He had never been in the spotlight, and as long as he got a decent living in his career, that was perfect.  
For the time being.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the crash and scrambling of one of his fellow scientists. It was Dr Feller, one of the more ambitious scientists in the industry. Feller and Flug often worked on personal projects in free time, unbeknownst to their colleagues. Feller was a rather tall being, with lavenderesque skin. Her eyes were slits, and her white hair pooled around her shoulders. She was born of magick, as most could and would guess. This appealed to PureTech, since her abilities could be more than an average being’s.

While their business focused on protective services, the two always brainstormed and even made their ideas, though secretly.  
They couldn’t let anyone know they were working against heroes, of course.

But not everything stays secret around individuals as smart as you.

The doors to lab 5, the one Flug and Feller occupied, slammed open. The administrator stepped in front of three SWAT guards.  
What they were doing hadn’t even harmed a hero yet, why such precautions?  
Flug jumped up from his work on a hydroshield, something he’d thought of for yielding off fires, and looked immediately to Feller and then the administrator. His spine tingled and burned, and he froze. The base of his skull was building up tension, thanks to his anxiety. What would happen?  
Feller dove under her desk and fire erupted. The deafening bang and hiss of machinery caught Flug- quite literally.  
Flug stumbled back as a bullet of PureTech descent lodged itself into his abdomen. As he fell against his desk, skin searing and bubbling as the bullets of his own employment sent electricity through his veins. Blood pooled from and around him. Another bullet hit his right shoulder.  
He looked to Feller, who was staring at him wide-eyed. She yelled his name, but he heard nothing as he collapsed. The last thing he saw was a dash of a blinding green, and more blood flooding the lab as his vision faded.

 

Feller watched as her colleague fell to the ground, and she darted her view forward; she’d fight till she died. She was sick of these goody- goodies getting away with everything and.. and hurting Flug! Her best friend!  
As she raised up the gun in her hand and shot the administrator in the knee, she saw a green of an almost monstrous size. What-?

Feller watched in shock as it turned out to be a girl, (and the green was her… hair?) But before she comprehended why and how she was here, in these situations, She saw blood fly and helmets skewer themselves on glass and equipment that had been shattered and ravaged by gunfire.  
In a hot second, their threats were gone. Well, most of them; she did not know if the girl was here to defeat them all or just the ones she had already gotten.  
Fuck. Fuck. She recognized that green hair. Blackhat Inc.  
Flug and Feller had marveled over the villainy of Black Hat. And here his hitman was?  
Before Feller could even croak out a remark, the girl hopped over to face her.  
“ Heya! You probably know me. I mean, how hard is it to remember this?” she chuckled as she gestured to herself. “Anyway, honey, we heard you’d be in trouble. And you’re an asset to our… side I guess? I dunno, I can’t remember Blakie’s speech. But he’ll be here soon. Where’s your friend?”  
Feller choked down a breath. Flug. _Flug_.  
She spun to her friend and darted over, nearly screaming her curses as tears welled in her eyes as she kneeled down to examine him.  
Feller was more of a medical field gal.  
And, surprise surprise, she wasn’t the most human. Her hande grazed over bullet holes and clotted blood.  
PureTech had used special bullets. Lethal if need be, as there was blood loss of the victim, but the electricity coursing through the bullets often rendered functions stunned.  
Flug had lost much blood, but not as much as he would have with any other bullets.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped. Demencia gasped in excitement.

Feller froze as she heard a low, raspy voice.  
“ _Feller. Flug._ ”

“ _I have a few… business inquiries_.”

-

After several days, Flug awoke. He looked around the room quizzically. Was he dead? Was this hell? Sure looked like the color scheme of it. Black and red adorned the high ceiling of the room he was in.  
And then it hit him. where had he seen this scenery before? 

Black Hat Inc. 

As soon as the thought hit him, the door was opened. Feller and some.. blue thing walked in. It looked like a bear, almost too soft in its features to be comprehended as "real". This was 5.0.5. He recognized him from the videos too. Would Demencia come in next? _Black Hat_  
? Feller's voice snapped him out of it. Flug tried to sit up to greet his friend properly, but was stopped by a burning sensation cored in his abdomen and shoulder. he choked as he felt his skin nearly _ripping_ in pain. He remembered now.

 _Maybe this really was the real Hell_.


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat offers a business proposition the doctors cannot refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!okay, so second chapter! There are mentions of body dysphoria from a trans Flug, and self harm scars, as well as light descriptions of Flug's injuries.

Black Hat glanced up to the rhythm rapped on his door. Something Demencia had adorned for herself, even though her knock was already different from 5.0.5’s soft scratching. He assumed it was effective for times when clients were coming, so he didn’t curse them out in annoyance instead (really, in the community of villains and in _Black Hat’s house_ they should be grateful it wasn’t… severe. Though Black Hat did like to appeal as a gentleman in business affairs.  
Speaking of which, it was calling. Black Hat grunted, signaling for Dementia to enter and inform him of whatever it was she came for.   
She peeked in, nose up slightly, and blew a stray piece of hair in front of her left eye away, back to its collective spot.   
“the bag guy is up, and he’s hurting,” she informed. “and the lady is filling him in on what happened.”  
“Perfect. Do let them prepare; I will be there momentarily.”  
Dementia smiled almost giddily at the sly smirk accompanying his gruff voice. This was gonna be fun, one way or another. 

-

“You were shot twice. I coagulated the blood but I can’t do much more without my tools; I cant use any powers on puretech shit. In a bit, Dementia and I are going to gather my supplies and I should be back. Black hat requested I stay in case you needed any extra support while you were out, but looks like you didn’t. Ha, that’s my sly Slys, powering through it. Like a champ.”  
“Thanks, Rena,” Flug croaked, trying to manage a chuckle but instead choked on the surge of the Pure*Tech. The power of the machinery was wearing, but it was enough to hit the nail on the head, due to how weak it had already worn him.   
Flug pressed his head against his pillow, groaning lightly. His shirt had been removed, but he was covered with a light blanket.   
“ _Rena_ ,” he said. “Rena. Wh. Where is it.” His voice grew weaker and shook as he spoke, and in his anxiety he noticed just how serious everything was. He had dried blood inbetween his teeth, and the taste made him wince. His fingers were cold. His hair was caked to his forehead and his bag crinkled with his movements and heavy breaths.   
“it’s safe. Stained, but sasfe. Your shirt is shit though, but Dementia brought you a hoodie to wear when you’re ready to get up. I had to take everything off because you were having trouble breathing with it on. But, I mean, if I’m going to eventually give you that top surgery I’d have to look eventually.”  
“Yea-yeah, okay, that’s. it’s okay. I trust you. Can I have it?”  
“Can you breathe?”  
“Well enough.”

Due to his injuries, it was fairly hard to maneuver his clothes. If he didn’t move a certain way, The strap to his binder didn’t press too much on his shoulder wound. It was towards the outer part of his shoulder. The rim of the fabric was torn a bit, but nothing that couldn’t be sewn. With Feller/Rena’s help, it wouldn’t affect his injuries too much to have it on for a bit. She knew how important it was to him. 

Almost as if Black Hat had sensed it, he knocked the moment Flug had lowered the hoodie. Feller had numbed his nerves temporarily so the pain was bearable, but he laid down, keeping later in mind.   
Rena and Flug both responded to let him know he could come in. He could if he wanted to, but he figured the polite way was the best way, since everyone had been shaken.

“Flug Slys and Rena Feller. It is.. nice to meet you both properly,” he cooed as he sauntered in, coat fluttering behind him and flashing bright teeth. 5.0.5 attempted to join, but Black Hat had closed the door. Flug watched in near-awe as he saw the demon he had looked up to from screens- except, this was in person. His heart beat faster in anxiety and anticipation and he was sure Rena’s did too.  
“I already know about your affairs against Pure*Tech, and I applaud you both for it. But, due to these unfortunate turns, it seems you two are unable to work from the inside, so…”

“… work for me.”

Both doctors stared in awe.

Black Hat continued,  
“I believe you have already met Dementia and know of 5.0.5. If you accept, you will lodge here in my manor, and work for me as well. Pay will be offered, but you wont need it for any necessities, as they will be provided. You and Feller will work for me to make and sell inventions for our… villainous community. That is, if you accept of course. I will not punish either of you for it, but I do think it is the best course of action due to… your new reputation against society and puretech.”  
Rena looked at Flug, and they both swallowed.  
“we’ll do it,” Rena piped in.

“Perfect,” Black had grinned to the extent where it seemed as if his face would split and crack like a character from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

“Before this is set in stone… this will be for life.”

“No matter how long…. Or how _short I make yours_ ”  
Flug hesitated. But, he supposed, this was his dream. His only dream now.

After getting an affirming glance from Rena and a curt nod from Flug, he removed the glove from his right hand and suddenly, and viciously, bit into it, dark blood cascading down slowly. He pulled away and licked his lips and teeth and Flug swallowed. It was a terrible time for his anxiety to pipe in with a nice, ‘ _he’s fucking attractive, even more so in person_

He offered his clean hand to Rena, palm up, and she held hers out in the same position. With a ‘may I,’ accompanied by a yes, Black hat pressed a claw into her palm and drug it, creating a shallow cut to prevent nerve damage to her form. They shook hands and Rena jumped slightly with a shiver.   
Black had nodded and let go, turning to Flug. The bagged man gingerly pulled off his gloves and held his hand out, nervous about his scars from experiments and his own will. Black Hat glanced but paid no more attention. He bit into his uninjured hand and performed the same process with Flug. He knew why his friend jumped now- a cold-yet-burning sensation surged through him, and dissipated as quickly as it came, and he looked into the taller man’s eyes- well, eye- and saw a fiery, almost _hungry_ look in his eyes. As their touch ceased, he snapped a quick wink, and turned, slipping on his gloves while his hands still bled. He nodded politely to the two.  
“You will be given a tour and your quarters as soon as everything is… taken care of. Business is always a pleasure, friends.”

He opened the door, and apparently 5.0.5 and Dementia had been snooping against the door to hear what was going on, because they were unnaturally close and content by the door. They looked up and grinned, and Black Hat just grunted and stepped around them, eyeing Flug until the door was closed.

Was- no, he was just teasing, he was sure he had caught Flug in his thoughts- I mean it had to be that, right?   
Right?  
Fuck this is gonna be a wild ride; but for now, they needed to focus on getting these god damned bullets out.


End file.
